Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to electronic shopping cart programs, and more particularly, to electronic shopping cart programs that provide remote refill by mobile device.
People make purchase transactions online and very often need to make refill purchases of select items. Time and time again, these people must proceed through the cumbersome process of reordering the items that are routinely refilled. In particular, there are thousands of small parts used in MRO maintenance for repairs of equipment. No process or system to date manages the thousands of small parts used in MRO maintenance for repairs of equipment, and thus, refilling such parts is normally a difficult and costly task. Furthermore, other shopping cart programs leave you directionless in cyberspace, and therefore, make it very difficult to find what you want. Some programs have a good locator or search program, but after buying, the process is gone.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to use a mobile computing device to show a variety of layout templates where products are stored, and which enables simple touch ordering of the parts and inputting into your shopping cart, and where its appearance is only an empty hole and where your delivery comes in it tells you where it goes with pictures.